Sasuke and his Sister
by schaouk2006
Summary: Im Kiyomi Uchiha. I was captured by Oricimaru when I was a little girl. I just met Sasuke, follow me on my sad, painful, and exciting adventures
1. Acadamy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: First day!

Kiyomi's POV

"Sasuke? Are you ready yet?" I said as I gently knocked on his bedroom door. "Coming! Give me a minute!" He answered. "Ok" I replied.

Today was a big day for me. Today I was going to the academy for the first time! I was also going to meet everyone there, but I was really nervous! I wondered what people would think of me.

I didn't look like Sasuke at all, I was a bit shorter then him, I had light blue eyes, I know, an Uchiha? With blue eyes? But it's because of something that lives within me. Ok, to continue, I had white long hair that reached all the way to my ankles, and pretty eyelashes (at least thats what Sasuke said ).

Today I had my hair in a ponytail, but my hair still reached my ankles. I wore a white t-shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, it wasn't as visible because of my hair, and black shorts that reached my knees. I slipped on my ninja sandals, and waited for Sasuke at the door.

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke are you ready yet?" I heard Kiyomi say, gently knocking on my door. "Coming! Give me a minute" I said. "Ok" She replied. I slipped on my dark navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, combed my hair and opened the bedroom door.

I walked out and saw Kiyomi waiting at the door. "Excited?" I asked her. "Super!" She answered. I slipped on my ninja sandals and we both walked out the door.

Nobody's POV

Sasuke and Kiyomi walked out the door towards the academy. Kiyomi was a really shy girl, so she hugged Sasuke's arm. Sasuke didn't mind, she was his sister after all!

As they walked, people starred and whispered. "Sasuke? What are they doing?" She asked Sasuke. "Don't mind them, it's nothing" He replied. "Ok, big brother".

Sasuke and Kiyomi arrived at the academy. Kiyomi's eyes widened, "Wow! Sasuke this is amazing!," she said quietly.

"Really? You haven't seen anything like this before?," he asked.

She lowered her head, and her smile disappeared. Sasuke totally forgot that she missed out on half of her life, (but that is a story for another chapter).

The second they stepped foot into the academy, a croud of girls rushed to Sasuke and pushed Kiyomi onto the ground, outside of the crowd. She fell and scratched her elbow and it started bleeding. She removed a cloth from her pouch and wrapped it around her elbow. 'I never knew Sasuke was so popular' she thought.

Sasuke tried to get out of the crowd but he couldn't. "Hey, are you ok? You look like you have been hurt, can I help?" Said a boy. She was still on the ground and turned to see the owner of the voice. He was as tall as Sasuke, with long brown hair, and eyes that were all white, but the outline of his eye was still visible. He extended his hand and helped her up to her feet.

"Im Negi Hyuuga, whats your name?" Neji asked. "Im Kiyomi, thanks for your help." she quietly replied. She blushed a little, and so did Neji, but nobody noticed.

"Kiyomi! Are you ok?" Sasuke yelled. "Im ok nii-chan." She replied. Neji's eyes widened. "Uchiha, you have a sister?" Neji asked.

"Yes, now move out out of my way." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, he didn't do anything, he just helped me, see?" Kiyomi explained showing Sasuke her elbow. "Whatever" Sasuke said. "Bye Neji." Kiyomi said. "Bye" he replied.

Sasuke and Kiyomi entered the building. "Sasuke? Who were those girls?" She asked. "They're annoying, thats what they are," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? Can I sit next to you?" Ino asked. "Like he would ever sit next to you Ino pig!!" Sakura said. All the girls started crowding around Sasuke, and Kiyomi was pushed out of the crowd and was falling again, "Are you ok again? Those annoying fan girls are crazy" Negi said. "Oh... Fan girls..." She whispered.

"Move! None of you will sit next to me!!!" Sasuke yelled. All the girls returned to their seats, but still starring at Sasuke. "I have to go, talk to you later Neji" Kiyomi said smiling. "Bye." Neji said, and sat in his seat.

Kiyomi walked up and sat next to Sasuke, she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to avoid all the dagger stares from the rest of the girls in class. Iruka sensei came in the class with a yellow haired boy being dragged behind him.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student, her name is Kiyomi. And she will be joinging us for the rest of the year. Naruto go and sit in your seat! Now, pay attention today we will..." He said but was interrupted by Asuma sensei. "Iruka, the Hokage was requested to see us for an important meeting! Come on!!" He quickly said. Iruka sensei untied Naruto and left the classroom.

"Hey Sasuke! So who's the girl thats with you? I've never seen her around the village before," Shikamaru said, even though he met her a month ago, but it was a secret, kid of. The whole village already knew that Sasuke had a sister. Before Sasuke could answer, "Ya! Who are you? I know everyone in Konoha, and I definitely haven't seen you before," he lied. Kiyomi looked at Naruto, then Shikamaru, "I'm Kiyomi," she said smiling, then giggled quietly. Naruto smiled back. Shikamaru smirked.

Thirty minutes passed, and Kiyomi and Sasuke kept on talking, Naruto would yell at moments when Sasuke called him a looser. "Wow Naruto! That's really cool! I hope that you become Hokage," Kiyomi said quietly but happily.

Sasuke smaked Naruto's head, "Shut up looser, if you were to ever become Hokage, it would be when Sakura learns to fly," he said. "Now move it looser, I don't want my sister to be friends with you! Your stupid and idiotic," Sasuke said calmly, but in a threatening way.

"S-sasuke, don't talk like that, I-I believe he can b-become Hokage someday, and I do want to be friends with him, please," Kiyomi said pouting, it always worked on Sasuke, and Naruto fell for it too. "Please Sasuke!" she said with an innocent voice. "Whatever," he replied. "Yay!!" Naruto yelled. Kiyomi didnt like big audiences, so she slipped down in her seat and held Sasuke's arm.

"Oww!" Kiyomi winced in pain, putting her hands on her head. "Whats wrong? Kiyomi, are you ok?" Sasuke asked. Serina looked up, her eyes were unfocused. "Kiyomi? What's wrong?" He asked again. "I." She said, and passed out.

As you can see, Im making some changes in the story, thank you guys for the helpful reviews. Don't forget to follow me! Thanks!


	2. Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Serina's POV

" _Whats going on? Why is it so dark?"_ I thought. " _Last thing I remember was Sasuke Naruto, and me talking, what happened?"_

Nobody's POV

Sasuke was sitting next to Kiyomi, he ran his fingers through her white hair. Half the day passed by, it was almost lunch, and no movement or anything from her. " _What was that important meeting Iruka sensei had to attend? Was it some threat? Or war? What could it be?",_ Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard groaning from Kiyomi. "Kiyomi? Can you hear me?" Sasuke whispered. But Kiyomi wasn't groaning because she was waking up, but from a dream.

Kiyomi's POV

Kiyomi: " _Where am I? What's going on?"_

 _"Im the dragon spirit within you."_

Kiyomi: " _Dragon spirit within me? What? Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

 _"Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look like your brother? It's because of me. Im the legendary Blue Crystal White Dragon! The owner of me has an unlimited power, I am warning you, there is someone coming after you in the village, don't let them take me away, or there will be to much destruction, and everyone, including your brother will die."_

Kiyomi: " _What? No. Your the Blue Crystal White Dragon I read in scrolls! But if they take you away, then Sasuke will... Die!"_

Kiyomi, please wake up." Sasuke said. "S-sasuke," Kiyomi faintly said. "Im right here, please wake up." Sasuke said. "D-don't die," she said. Sasuke was confused, but he played along. "I won't, but please, open your eyes," he said. Kiyomi slowly opened her eyes. "Kiyomi! Your awake!" Sasuke said happily. Kiyomi sat up, and looked at Sasuke, her eyes were tearing up. "Nii-chan," she said with her voice cracking up. Sasuke put his hand on her cheek, he looked at her with a confused look. "Don't cry, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Never, never leave me. Ok?" She said, then took Sasuke in for a hug. "I promise I won't," Sasuke said, unsure of what was happening. "And one more thing, promise me that you won't die," she said. Sasuke pulled out of the hug. "What are you talking about? Whats wrong Kiyomi?

Why are you asking all these questions?" He asked. "Just promise me you won't die, please, promise me you won't die!" Kiyomi said with tears flooding down her face.

" I-I promise I won't," he answered. "But tell me, whats going on? Why did you pass out?" He asked.

"It's because I'm not used to this seeing thing," she explained. Kiyomi was blind a month ago, and now she can see.

Sasuke was puzzled, Kiyomi would always say things like that. But something else happened to her a while ago, and she said, _'I'm not used to this seeing thing'._

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for lunch. "Are you ok now?" Sasuke asked. Kiyomi looked up and nodded. They both headed to eat lunch outside. Kiyomi loved the outdoors. Only today, she didn't look so happy. "Hey! I know what will cheer us up! Sing me one of your songs!" Sasuke said happily. Kiyomi looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Are you ready?" She asked. Sasuke nodded:

Don't ever say no,

Dont ever give up

You know your special no matter what

Don't ever say no

Cause nothing's in your way

You can see it everyday

Im alway there and so are you

We stay toghether and its true...

Kiyomi kept on singing, then Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura came over, and heard her song, their mouths were hanging wide open, and before they could say anything, Sasuke put his finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. Kiyomi didn't notice, and ended the song with a wonderful humming tune.

She opened her eyes, and quickly hid behind Sasuke. "H-how much did you hear?" She asked, their mouths were still hanging. "Sasuke? Am I that bad?" She whispered in his ear, he turned around, and pulled Kiyomi into a hug.

"Your perfect," he whispered back. To Kiyomi, his hugs and comments were always warming and comforting.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Ino and Shikamaru asked at the same time. "I-i taught myself," Kiyomi replied. "How about we all eat lunch toghether?" Naruto asked. Ino and Sakura gave dagger stares to Kiyomi. "No," Sasuke said, and he shot back the two girls the same look.

"Aww, come on Nii-chan! Please!" Kiyomi begged, giving Sasuke the most adorable face ever, even though Sasuke didn't like adorable things, he loved his sister. "Nii-chan? You guys are siblings?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, each one feeling more guilty than the other. Kiyomi slowly nodded.

"It's so so so nice to meet you!" Ino happily said, and took Kiyomi's hand and shook it. "Im Ino, sorry about what I said before, if I said anything, I meant it for Sakura, not you!" Ino said. To admit, Kiyomi was beautiful, and attractive, but she looked nothing like Sasuke.

Kiyomi nodded, "Nice to meet you to," she said quietly. Ino turned around and stuck her tounge out to Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, bring your sister near my flower shop, I have something special for her," Ino said.

"Can we Sasuke?" Kiyomi asked. "Fine," he answered. Kiyomi smiled. "What about lunch?" Naruto asked. "Sure, bring your lunches, and come eat with us!" Kiyomi said. Naruto started cheering as he pulled out a bag.

They all sat down, it was a beautiful day. They all sat under a tree on the grass, everything was nice and cool. A breeze would come and go.

Later the bell rang and it was time for the students to go back to class. Kiyomi sat next to Sasuke, and the day continued. Iruka sensei explained seals and jutsus. Sasuke would answer every question that came his way correctly. Naruto wouldnt know, and Shikamaru would be asleep. Ino would play with her hair, and Sakura would stare at Sasuke.

Kiyomi on the other hand, was staring out the window. She knew all that stuff, Kabuto used to teach her secretly when she was at Orochimaru's hideout. Kiyomi and Kabuto knew each other well. And when Orochimaru were to go on missions alone. Kabuto taught her how to sing. She never really saw him except for his picture in the locket he gave her, she also placed Sasuke's picture in the locket.

Kiyomi never really told Sasuke, she just told him that she had a close friend, nothing else. "Kiyomi, can you tell me about the Blue Crystal White Dragon?" Iruka sensei asked. Kiyomi's eyes left the window, and looked at Iruka sensei.

"The Blue Crystal White Dragon, is a ledgandary spirit, that only appears in people that are pure at heart. The Blue Crystal White Dragon gives it's owner unlimited power, but this power is dangerous if its taken away. The Dragon appears in someone every 200 years, and thats only scratching the surface," Kiyomi was surprised to see the look on Iruka sensei's face.

"B-but thats Jonin level information, how do you know it?" He asked. Kiyomi looked at Sasuke, he was also surprised. "I don't know," she answered, and her gaze went back to the window.

The day continued, the class did a couple if tests, Kiyomi aced them all, with scores higher then Sasuke's. The final 'review' was how to throw a kunai at a target. This was the only thing Kiyomi didn't know how to do, but she was a fast learner.

"Sasuke, I've never used these before, I don't know what to do," she whispered into Sasuke's ear. "I know, remeber when you sensed those attacks coming, and you couldn't see?" He asked. Kiyomi nodded. "Then try it, but sensing where the target is," Sasuke explained. "I'll try."

"Ok, Sasuke your up next, Sasuke threw three shurikans, and three kunai's in the center of the shurikans. All the girls fell over or shrieked.

Next it was Kiyomi's turn. _Focus_. She closed her eyes, she felt the target. All at once she swung both arms, and threw the shurikans and kunai's, and hit the target directly. "Wow, impressive," Iruka sensei said. Everyone was staring at Kiyomi.

"Class is over, your dismissed!" Iruka sensei said. Sasuke and Kiyomi walked out of the academy. "Sasuke, Ino said to go by her store, can we?" Kiyomi asked. "Sure," Sasuke said and smilied, yes, he smiled.

"Hi Kiyomi!," Ino said as they walked into the store. It was beautiful, filled with different types of flowers, colors, and shapes.

"Wow! Your store is amazing! Its so beautiful!" Kiyomi said inspecting a red rose. "Some else wanted to give you the surprise, you can come out now!" Ino yelled.

A guy from the academy walked into the room. Kiyomi had no idea who he was,"Hey there! Im Tayo, wanna be my girlfriend," the boy asked. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, a bit taller then Sasuke, he wore a blue plain t-shirt.

"What?" Kiyomi asked. "There is a festival tonight, wanna go with me?" He asked. Kiyomi was confused. She looked at Sasuke, and he understood.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. And gave the boy a death stare. He took a step back, and tripped over a flower pot. "Back off idiot," Sasuke darkly said. "It's not your decision, it's the girls decision, so you back off," the boy said.

Both boys looked at Kiyomi. "No, Sasuke, I don't w-want to be his girlfriend," she stuttered quietly. Sasuke snatched the flowers from the boy, and kicked him out of the store.

"T-they're beautiful, thank you Ino," Kiyomi said looking at the bouquet, there where lavenders, red and white roses, lilies, and dandelions.

"No problem, oh yeah, there is a big fancy festival tonight, I was going to go shopping in about an hour, you know for dresses and stuff, do you want to go with me? We could go shopping and to the dancing festival, they're also going to be singing!" Ino said happily.

"Sasuke! Can we go please! It sounds like fun!" Kiyomi said. Sasuke hesitated, "Please Nii-chan?" She asked again. "Ok, but when you go shopping I'm coming with you," Sasuke said. "Yay!" Both Ino and Kiyomi chanted at the same time.

Ok, thats it for this chapter. If you guys could give some helpful reviews to fix my story even more, please do so! Thanks!


	3. Your Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hey Ino, do you want to go there?" Kiyomi asked, and pointed to a store that sells formal dresses. "Sure, why not?" She answered.

It had been an hour since they left the flower shop and went shopping for dresses, shoes, and things. Sasuke told Kiyomi that she could get whatever she wanted.

"Kiyomi! This blue dress would look perfect on you! Here, go try it on," Ino said. She was holding a dark blue long dress, the bottom was nice and straight, but it was comfortable enough to move in, it would strap around the back of her neck because it was sleeveless.

"Wow, are you sure?" Kiyomi asked. Ino nodded. Sasuke sat on a chair and waited till the girls were done. Kiyomi walked in a dressing room, then came out. "What do you think?" She asked. Ino's eyes widened. Sasuke had his eyes closed so he didn't notice. "Sasuke, you might want to see this," Ino whispered. He opened his eyes. His eyes widened.

"I look terrible don't I?" Kiyomi said. "Are you kidding! You look like an angel! You look amazing!" Ino exclaimed. "Sasuke, what do you think?" Kiyomi asked. "I like it," he calmly said.

"Can I buy it Sasuke?" She asked. "I told you, you can buy whatever you want," he answered. Kiyomi smilied. She changed back into her normal clothes, and helped Ino pick out a dress.

"Ino, what about this purple dress, it's really pretty, you should try it on!" Kiyomi said, she was holding a knee length dress, with shoulder sleeves, and glittery flowers across the neck.

"Wow thats amazing! Thanks!" Kiyomi handed Ino the dress, and she went into the dressing room. "Sasuke! Kiyomi! What are you guys doing here? Are you shopping for the festival tonight?" It was Sakura, she came running in, looking happy. "Ino said I could come shopping with her, I found a dress, and she's trying one on right now," Kiyomi explained.

"She did didn't she?" Sakura forced herself to say happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Why that Ino pig is so annoying! She's trying to get closer to Sasuke by deceiving Kiyomi!'_ Sakura thought. "Could I join you?" Sakura thought. "Sure! I don't see why not," Kiyomi said.

"So? What do you guys think?" Ino said, she came out of the dressing room. "Wow! You look beautiful Ino," Kiyomi said. Sasuke didn't care, and Sakura just frowned. "What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino asked. "Oh I was just coming to pick out a dress for the festival!" Sakura said.

She picked up a light pink dress that looked like Ino's, and without trying it on, decided to buy it. They payed and walked out. "Hey! We need some shoes!" Ino said, she held Kiyomi's hand, and dragged her to a store nearby. Sakura ran and followed, and Sasuke walked and followed.

The girls picked out shoes, some earrings, bracelets, and a purse. Sasuke picked out a black and white suit, and a necklace as a surprise for Kiyomi.

The party was at 8:00 in the evening, and it was 7:00. "Hey! Why don't you guys come to my place to get ready! We could do each others hair! It will be so much fun!" Sakura said. "Can I Sasuke?" Kiyomi asked. He nodded. Ino's parents didn't care. Sasuke left home, and Kiyomi went with Sakura and Ino.

"Hi! You must be Kiyomi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura's mom greeted the girls, and they all went up to Sakura's room. "I'll go put my dress on in the bathroom, you guys think of some hairstyles we could do," Ino said, and headed to the bathroom to wear her dress.

An hour passed and the girls were dressed and ready. "Come on Ino! Sasuke doesnt even like you! Move it we're going to be late!" Sakura yelled as she and Kiyomi waited at the door. "I'm coming," Ino said, and walked down the steps. The girls went out the door.

It was dark out, but the streets were crowded. It was a full moon, the breeze played with the girls hair, and they talked and giggled as they approached the festival. "Hey, I wonder if the Hokage will come tonight!" Sakura said.

Sakura had her hair down as usual, but they were in curls. She wore the pink dress she bought, silver earrings, a silver necklace, and a matching braclet and ring to go with it. And wore pink flats with white flowers.

Ino had her hair down, but she put half of it up in a bun, she was wearing her purple flower dress, long silver earrings shaped like crescent moons, a chocker necklace, and a moon charm bracelet. She was wearing white sandals, and an anklet.

Lastly there was Kiyomi. She was wearing her long dark blue dress, dark blue circle earrings, her locket, and a bracelet. She had her hair out, parted to the side, with a waterfall braid. For shoes she was wearing normal flats.

"Hey look! My brother is over there with Naruto and Shikamaru! And I think I see Tenten, Neji, and Rocklee." Kiyomi said. The three girls walked torwards their friends.

"Hey look, it's Kiyomi, Sakura, and Ino! They look amazing!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing in their direction and waving. Kiyomi waved back.

"Hi Nii-chan! Hey guys!" Kiyomi was talking more confidently. "Hey!" Tenten replied. "H-hey Sakura," Rocklee stammered. Ino and Kiyomi giggled. Neji, Rocklee, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were all wearing black and white suits.

"Hey Sasuke, I heard that there're having a slow dance in about 15 minutes, wanna come?" Sakura asked, and shot Ino a look. Kiyomi sighed, and Sasuke looked at Sakura in a sarcastic way. She sighed, "I guess thats a no," she said. Rocklee, Tenten, Ino and Sakura headed to the dance stage. "Sasuke, Im going to the dance stage ok?" Kiyomi asked her brother, he nodded, and walked with her, Neji followed.

On their way to the dance stage, Kiyomi saw someone waving to her. She stopped walking, and her eyes widened, could it be? "Kiyomi? Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked. "I need to go see something, be right back," she said, but Sasuke didn't let go of Her hand. "Sasuke let go," she said. "Just tell me where your going."

"I'm going to see someone, don't worry, I'll be fine, please Sasuke," she said, giving him her pouting face. "Fine, 10 minutes and you better be at the dance floor," he said. She nodded, and fast walked torwards someone.

"K-kabuto? Is it really you?" Kiyomi asked a boy. He was taller than her or Sasuke. He was wearing another black and white suit, his hair was gray in a low ponytail, and he wore glasses. He smilied and nodded.

"It's been a long time," he said. They pulled each other into a hug. "I've missed you," Kiyomi said. "Me too."

"Hey, who's that guy?" Tenten asked. "Why is he walking with Kiyomi?" Sakura said. "Why are they holding hands?" Ino whispered.

Kiyomi and Kabuto walked torwards the dance floor. "Hey guys! This is an old friend. Kabuto, meet Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Rocklee, and you know Sasuke," she said happily. He nodded smiling. "Guys, meet Kabuto." Everyone greeted Kabuto except for Sasuke. He had an uneasy feeling about him.

"Hey you still have the locket I gave you!" Kabuto said happily, opening the locket to see his picture, and one of Sasuke. "Of course I do! I never take it off!" Kiyomi replied. Sasuke grunted. He grabbed Kiyomi's hand, and took her to the side.

"Who is this guy? Where did you meet him? When did he give you that locket?" Sasuke started questioning her. Kiyomi was startled, "I told you, he's an old friend, its not the time to tell you were I met him, but he gave me this locket on my birthday last year," she quickly said.

"I have an uneasy feeling about him, I don't want you to be around him," Sasuke whispered. "What do you mean? I've known Kabuto for years! I trust him Sasuke, now if you don't mind, lets go back and have a good night," she sternly said. Sasuke's expression relaxed. "Fine," he smiled.

"Oh ya! Could you do me one more favor?" Kiyomi asked. "What is it?" He asked.

Ok, this is so much fun! Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Happy and Sad

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!!!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone starred at first, then continued their activities. "Oh come on Sasuke, please! She's my friend, Please, Please, please, please!!!!" Kiyomi begged. Sasuke grunted and they walked back to the dance floor.

"Hey they're starting the slow dance!" Tenten said. "May we?" Kabuto bowed and said to Kiyomi. "We may," she said, and took Kabuto's hand. Rocklee scratched the back of his head. "S-Sakura? Do you want to um.." Sakura hesitatied, but agreed.

Neji went with Tenten, and Ino and Sasuke were left. "So, um, do you want to..." Sasukes voice trailed off. Ino's eyes widened. "Really?" Ino said. Sasuke frowned and nodded. "Then yes!".

Naruto saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata! Do you want to dance?" He asked. Hinata started blushing, "S-sure, Naruto," she stammered.

Everyone in the festival was on the dance floor. Everyone was having fun, except for Sasuke. He didn't like any girls. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke and Ino dancing. Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"So you can see now! How did it happen?" Kabuto asked. "Well Jiraya is one of the legendary sanin, he was in the village when I first came, so he fixed it," Kiyomi answered. Kabuto smilied, "I-Im sorry," he stammered. "For what?" She asked. "I couldn't protect you from Orochimaru, those two kunai's and curse mark are because of me," he said.

Kiyomi put her hand behind her neck, she had a curse mark similar to Sasuke's, but what it did was way worse. It made her feel the pain of people nearby, and her loved ones, mostly Sasuke, but it doesn't cause death.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, it's mine, I wasn't strong enough." Kabuto grunted. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

After the slow dance, the gang went to play some festival games, and win some fun prizes.

"Hey Kabuto? Can we play that game?" Kiyomi asked. Its was to throw ping pong balls and to knock down bottles. "Sure, but I'll beat you," he said. "We'll see about that," she said.

"Um, Sasuke, do you want to play that game?" Ino asked. "Whatever," he said. _'Why Kiyomi?'_ He thought. "Yay!" Ino said hopping up and down.

"Do you really think that Lee will ever beat you? Oh well, I'm not in the mood for games, are you?" Tenten asked. "Not at all," Neji answered. "Just kidding! Come on lets go!" Tenten said, dragging Neji to another game.

"So Hinata, should we go to that one? Or that one?" Naruto said jumping. Hinata started blushing, "Any game would be fine Naruto, how about that one?" Hinata said, pointing to a Catch-A-Fish game. "Sure!"

"Lee, lets go play with Sasuke!" Sakura said blushing. Lee sighed. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Lee looked up and smiled. "No! Not at all! Lets go have a great time!" Lee said happily.

The festival was full of food. Till now, Kiyomi didn't know what kinds there were, and she still could read abd write very well, but she was getting better at it.

"Hey, look, it's Choji! Lets get food and join him," Ino said. She grabbed Sasuke's hand, and dragged him to a sushi stand. _'Why Kiyomi? Why did I have to be stuck with Ino?'_ Sasuke thought.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kabuto asked. "Hmm... How about some Sushi?" She asked. Kabuto nodded.

The gang met up toghether with Choji. Shey sat on benches outside. "Yay! Ramen!" Naruto yelled, Hinata had ramen too. Sasuke, Ino, Kabuto, and Kiyomi, all had sushi. Sakura, Tenten, Rocklee, and Neji, ended up buying fish and rice.

"This is so fun!" Sakura said. "Ya! Totally, isn't it Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke shot her a look, Kiyomi and Sakura giggled. "So, umm, how did you and Kabuto meet?" Naruto asked Kiyomi.

Kiyomi looked up at Kabuto, then she looked down, "I'd rather not say," she said. "Oh come on! Please!" Naruto begged. "It's not the time now," she said quietly. "Oh please! Did you guys meet up in some dungeon, or on a mission, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Tears were flowing down Kiyomi's face. "Umm... did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked. Kiyomi quickly got up and ran out of the festival, to the rock heads of the past Hokages. Sasuke ran behind her, so did Kabuto, then everyone shot Naruto a death stare. "Sorry!" He said.

"Kiyomi! Stop!" Sasuke yelled. Kiyomi was fast, really fast. Kiyomi stopped running, then she used a teleportation justsu. "Kiyomi! Don't!" He yelled. _Poof_! Kiyomi was out of sight. Kabuto catched up.

"I don't know who you are, or where tou came from, but Kiyomi trusts you, we'll split up, lets go find her!" Sasuke said to Kabuto. They both nodded, then split up.

Kiyomi sat on a cliff, and looked down at the village. _'Why is it me? Why? Why didn't I grow up with Sasuke? Did my mother love me? Did she hate me? Did my father love me? Or does he also hate me? Hiw did Sasuke live as a lonely child? It was only him, right?'_ Kiyomi thought. She dug her face in her knees, and started sobbing uncontrollably. She barley cried.

Kiyomi felt a presence, but didn't know who. It wasn't Sasuke nor Kabuto, or any of her friends. "Your coming with me," a man said. Kiyomi turned around, it was a tall man, and he looked like a fish. He carried a bandaged sword, and wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Kiyomi! Back off!" Sasuke said. If jumped over fish face, and stood infront of Kiyomi. "Well, well, Itatchi, come look at this!" The man said. "Itatchi! What is he doing here?" Sasuke asked. "W-who's Itatchi?" Kiyomi asked. "I'm Itatchi," someone said.

Wow this is fun! Im trying to upload as much as I can. Please leave some helpful ides! Thanks!


	5. She’s Like Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"I'm Itatchi," said a voice. A man came out of the shadows. He was tall, wearing the same cloak, but, he looked like Sasuke.

"What do you want? Leave Kiyomi out of this!" Sasuke yelled. "S-sasuke who is he? D-do you know him?" she stuttered.

"Come with me Kiyomi, and I won't hurt you," he said. "Don't go anywhere," Sasuke said. "H-how do you know my name?" she asked. "You didn't tell her yet Sasuke. What a shame, have you been saving up your hatred? Or love for our sister, she's a lot like me you know," Itatchi coldly said.

"Our s-sister?" Kiyomi asked. "She's nothing like you! And she'll never be!" Sasuke shouted. "I-I know that voice, that night, i-it was you," she quietly said.

Itatchi looked at Kiyomi with his cold eyes. "I-I didn't even k-know I had a family, o-or that Sasuke was my brother, you told me," she stuttered. "I did, didn't I?"

Sasuke charged forward, and Kisame punched him right in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Then he crashed into a tree.

Kiyomi fell to her knees, the curse mark made her feel Sasukes pain. She put an arm over her stomach, and a hand over her curse mark.

"Kiyomi! Are you ok?" Sasuke yelled. She winced then nodded. Kisame walked over to Kiyomi, made her stand up, and held her hands behind her back. "Let me go!" She yelled. She twisted and turned. Itatchi grabbed Sasukes neck. "So your going to parties, huh?" Itatchi said.

"I thought you hated me, that you would preserve your hatred, detest me, you know why? Because I killed the clan, mother, father, and I'll kill Kiyomi too," he whispered.

Kiyomi saw her brother struggling. Since he could breath, she couldn't either. Her curse mark started to glow blue. Her eyes started glowing. She looked at back at Kisame, tilted her head, and smiled an evil smile.

"What the?" Kisame started, but didn't have time to finish. "Aarrggghhhaaa!!" He yelled. Itatchi saw Kisame on the ground, grunting in pain, and Kiyomi was standing, in the air?

"Put. My. Brother. Down." She said calmly, but in a cold, evil voice. Itatchi's hand started to burn, a blue fire was on his arm. He dropped Sasuke. Itatchi fell to his knees.

It hurt, a lot. _'How could she do this?'_ He thought.

"Leave, and if you hurt my brother again, I'll wipe you off the face of the earth," she said again. Sasuke's eyes widened, _'Was this really his sister? What happened to the weak Kiyomi? The one that hold my arm? The one who stutters when she talks? Hiw is she doing this?'_ Sasuke had many questions in his mind.

"Kiyomi! Don't do it! Your mark! Stop it!" Kabuto said running torwards her. "Back off, I'm not in the mood," she said. Kabuto's eyes widened. "Please don't do it! You remember last time don't you! It's gonna hurt! Stop!" Kabuto yelled. Kisame got up and punched Kabuto in the stomach, and buried him into the ground.

Kiyomi fell, Sasuke ran and caught Kiyomi in midair. "I'll be back," Itatchi said. And left with Kisame into the woods.

Kiyomi's eyes were still glowing, but it started to fade. "Kiyomi! What happened?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto got up and sat next to Kiyomi. "Why? Why now!" He asked. "S-sasuke was...i-in trouble... h-he was... hurt..." she said.

Kiyomi was breathing deeply, her whole body was shivering. She laid her head against Sasuke's chest to reveal the curse mark. "What the? What is that?" He asked looking at Kabuto in anger.

"It- its a curse mark... from... Orochimaru..." she said. Sasukes eyes widened. "Curse mark? We have to get her to the hospital right away," Sasuke said getting up, Kabuto made him sit back down.

"That won't be necessary, I know how to treat it," he said. "J-just... get it over... w-with," she said. She held Sasuke's hand, Kabuto grunted. "You know I hate doing this," he said.

Kiyomi looked up at Sasukes worried face and Kabuto. She placed her head back down, "Do it," she said. "Whatever happens..don't stop Kabuto... o-or I will d-die," she said to Sasuke. "Lets take you home first, we'll do it there," Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded. Kiyomi's curse mark was glowing. She winced in pain. "She's going to be ok, right?" Sasuke asked Kabuto. He nodded. Then Kiyomi started shrieking. It hurt. Then she passed out.

Kiyomi's friends (all the main genin in Naruto), heard her shrieking, and ran to see her in so much pain.

. _'This is all Naruto's fault, if he hadn't said anything she would be in so much pain!'_ Sasuke thought.

"S-Sasuke what happened?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked up, everyone was there, including Naruto. "You'll pay for this Naruto, this all happened because of you!" Sasuke yelled. He placed Kiyomi into Kabuto's lap, and ran torwards Naruto.

He was about to punch Naruto. "Sasuke! Don't do it!" Kabuto yelled. "Why shouldn't I? This all happened because of him," Sasuke said. Naruto looked down, ashamed. "It's the curse mark, Kiyomi can feel pain of anyone nearby, now is not the time, and if anything happened to you, the same would happen to her," Kabuto explained.

Sasuke grunted and pushed Naruto back.

He walked over, and carried Kiyomi, (bridal style). "Lets go," he said. Kabuto got up, and they both left.

"NARUTO!!!" Everybody yelled. Naruto didn't answer, he was sitting near a tree, looking down at the dirt. _'Great! This is all my fault. I hurt Kiyomi again! Just like the day she got here! Why is it always me?'_ He thought.


	6. Stupid Side Effects!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kiyomi opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the curtains. She looked around and saw Sasuke sleeping next to her. _'Poor guy, he must be exhausted after yesterday'_ she thought. The night before was full of fun, then it came to pain and disappointment.

She quietly got up. Then a pain striked in the back of her neck. "Ouch!", it was her curse mark. She went to the bathroom, then went and prepared breakfast for Sasuke. On her way down the steps she lost balance and fell, but Sasuke didn't even feel the thud. _'I better rest after this'_ she thought.

Kiyomi finished making breakfast, she placed the plates on the table, two glasses of milk, eggs, turkey bacon, bread, cheese, and more...

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up!" Kiyomi whispered. Sasuke groaned. "I want a large bowl of ramen," he said, still dreaming. Kiyomi quietly giggled. "What the? What are you doing? You've got to be in bed!" He said, sitting up. "Don't worry, I'm fine get up and get ready, you have to go to the academy, hurry up!" She said.

"I'm not going, I have to look after you! What kind if brother would I be if I left you while your sick? There's no way I'm going!" Sasuke was going crazy! "Nii-chan! Y-you have to! I'll be sad if don't!" Kiyomi started.

"But you're sick! What if your temperature goes high? What if your curse mark hurts you? What if you pass out? What if Itatchi comes back? What if you fall? What if..." Kiyomi stopped him. "Fine, don't go, but I made breakfast, come on! Get up before it gets cold!" Kiyomi said.

Sasuke sighed and got up. Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in the dining room eating.

"Mmm... This is delicious!" Sasuke said, stuffing food in his mouth. Kiyomi giggled, "Im glad you like it!" Kiyomi had nothing in her plate. "Why aren't you eating? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. "I'm fine, just not hungry," she explained.

Sasuke finished his plate, and sat next to Kiyomi. "Kabuto told me everything, why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"He did didn't he?" Kiyomi quietly said. "I didn't tell you because I don't even like to remind myself, Sasuke, my life, it's just, I don't know, I just hate it," Kiyomi explained.

"But why? Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked, a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"What! No, no. Sasuke I love you! But when people are chasing you, and you had a life like mine full of torture, it's not fun, I always think why I'm alive at all! You know Sasule the only reason I'm still alive, was because I want to protect you, not myself, If I die, I'm out of my misery, but if you leave me, I'll have no purpose in my life, I'll become even more miserable. I know I sound stupid, but really, my dream is to protect you, no matter what!" Kiyomi said.

Sasuke looked at Kiyomi. _'She wants to protect me? Im the one that should be protecting her,'_ He thought. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I know that you think I'm annoying, it's just that I never had someone to talk to," she explained looking out the kitchen window.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "I'll never find you annoying, and I won't let Itatchi get you, I promise." Kiyomi smilied. "I love you," she whispered.

Later on, Sasuke didn't go to the academy. "Kiyomi, I think you have a fever, you lie down, and I'll be right back," he said. Kiyomi layed down on the sofa. Sasuke sprinted back and forth, he got a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He dipped it in the water and put in on Kiyomi's head. "Sasuke, I'm fine you don't have to do all this," Kiyomi said. "Well, I feel like it," He said.

Kiyomi suddenly felt sleepy, but she had just woken up. She looked up at Sasuke. "Gen-justsu, huh? To make me fall asleep? I don't mind," she Said faintly, her eyes were so heavy, but she didn't fight, she let her brother take her to the land of dreams.

"There, sorry Imouto, to think of it, I've never called you that before. Now, even though it's early, I'll start to clean the house for you!" Sasuke said, even though he was talking to himself.

"Let's start with the bedrooms," he said again. He hung up all his clothes, made his bed, and sweeped the wood floors. He did the same to Kiyomi's room.

Then he went to the kitchen. He took the plates to the sink, cleaned the table, did the dishes, wiped the countertop, and sweeped the floors. "How can Kiyomi do all this everyday? It's tiring!"

He cleaned the dining room, and the living room. Kiyomi was still fast asleep. Sasuke threw a blanket over her, and soaked the cloth again.

He quickly cleaned the living room, and checked up on Kiyomi again. Her head was burning hot, and she was groaning half the time.

Sasuke tried to wake her up, but the gen-jutsu didnt wear off yet. He made the release jutsu and Kiyomi woke up, she was sweating and panting. "A-are you ok?" Sasuke asked. "Ya, it was just a nightmare, nothing else," she said.

"We've got to get you to the hospital," he said. "No, no, I'm fine really," she said. "What the..." she started. "What? Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked. "I-I can't feel my legs. It's a stupid side affect of the curse mark," Kiyomi said. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was she paralyzed?

"Great! Stupid Orochimaru!! I told him a million times that I couldn't unlock it, and what does he do? He does this stupid curse mark!!!! WHY DOES MY STUPID LIFE HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING AND STUPID!!!!!" Kiyomi yelled. Sasuke was surprised. The past month that he got to know Kiyomi in, she would never yell or have temper tantrums.

"I have to get you to the hospital, where did you put the wheelchair?" Sasuke asked. Kiyomi sighed. "It's in the closet at the door," she explained.

Sasuke opened the wheelchair, and carried Kiyomi, he placed her in the wheelchair, and they headed torward the hospital.

"So what's the problem?" A nurse asked. "Is the Hokage Tsunade here?" Sasuke asked, looking concerned. The nurse saw Kiyomi's curse mark. "Follow me," she said.

"Lady Tsunade! It's Kiyomi's curse mark! Her fever is going crazy!" Sasuke said as he barged in a room. "Hm? A curse mark? That Jiraiya, he told me there was nothing to worry about!" Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Hello Sasuke," said a voice, it was Naruto. "Naruto are you ok?" Kiyomi said, he nodded. For some reason, he was wrapped in bandages. Sasuke grunted. He wanted to punch Naruto, but Kiyomi would feel it. "Why did I even bring you here?" Sasuke asked Kiyomi. Her answer and a small scream of pain. "She feels the pain of people around her, can't we take her to your office, or it'll make it worse," he explained.

"Naruto, if you leave this hospital, I promise that you won't get anymore ramen for the next year! Do you understand!" She yelled. Naruto quickly nodded. Kiyomi waved goodbye, and Naruto waved back.

They quickly walked, but Sasuke ran torwards the office, it was a bit far, but he managed. When he got there, Lady Tsunade was at the desk. "Tell me all you know about your sister," she told him.

Sasuke explained Kiyomi's life. Lady Tsunade was in shock, it's a lot for one girl.

"Is this true?" She asked Kiyomi, she nodded. "And now your legs are paralyzed because of the curse mark?" She asked. Kiyomi nodded again.

Kiyomi cluched her curse mark. "This always happens, I'm used to it," she explained. "Could you seal it Lady Tsunade? Or remove it!" Sasuke asked.

Lady Tsunade starred at Kiyomi. Even though Kiyomi didn't show it, Lady Tsunade could read what she was feeling. Kiyomi was depressed, sad, and tired.

"I can seal it, but I don't know how to remove it, your going to have to wait a month before I can seal it, ok?" She explained. Kiyomi nodded.

"Ok, and until then?" Sasuke quickly asked. "You should get plenty of rest, you can go to the academy, just don't tire yourself, ok?" Kiyomi smiled and nodded.

"Lady Hokage, what happened to Naruto? Is he ok?" Kiyomi asked. "He got himself into a fight with Neji, thats all I can say," Lady Tsunade said. _'Oh no! I knew it! Im so sorry Naruto!'_ Kiyomi thought.

"You can leave now, just have plenty of rest," Lady Tsunade said. "Sasuke, can you take me to see Naruto? I wanna see if he's ok," Kiyomi calmly said.

"What! No way! This all happened because of him!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Please!" Kiyomi asked again. "No!" Sasuke yelled. "Please, please, please!!!" She asked, again.

"NO,NO,NO!!!" He yelled. Kiyomi was shocked, and scared. She hated when people yelled. Not that she was against it, but this time, she didn't think she deserved it. Sasuke was so mad because of Naruto, but it wasn't his fault! It was Itatchi's fault!

"Fine. I'm going to see him myself," she said, she pulled the wheels and headed out the door. Sasuke sighed, _'why did I just yell at her? Her life was full of yelling'_ he thought. "Kiyomi! Wait!" He said.

Kiyomi headed out the office, and torwards the hospital. She reached the hospital, and asked to see Naruto. Usually they would be out if the academy at this time. "Hey Kiyomi! Are you ok? What happened?" Sakura asked coming torwards her.

"Umm... long story, but I'm fine, I'm here to see Naruto, could you help me get to his room?" Kiyomi asked. Sakura grunted but agreed.

"What happened yesterday? Why is everyone saying that it was Naruto's fault for what happened to me? It wasn't! It was that stupid guy's fault, not him," Kiyomi exclaimed.

"Well, um, it's kinda his fault, I mean he did make you cry and run away," Sakura said. Kiyomi sighed. "It's not his fault," she said.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Naruto said, and sat up. Sakura came in pushing Kiyomi on her wheelchair. "K-kiyomi? Sakura? W-what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, are you ok? What happened?" Kiyomi asked. "Nothing," he said. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know, all of this is because of me! I understand if you can't forgive me," he explained. Kiyomi sighed.

"It's not your fault Naruto, and if you think it is, then I forgive you. Wait, show me your hand, is it bleeding?" She said. Sakura got Kiyomi closer to the bed.

"Give me your hand Naruto," she said. He didn't answer. "Naruto please," she said again, and made her pouting face, he fell for it and obeyed.

"This is from training, isn't it," she asked. He nodded. She unwrapped the bandages, and placed his hand between her two hands. Then white chakra flowed to his hand, as she hummed a beautiful tune.

When she was done, the bleeding had stopped and his hand was healed. "What the... how did you do that? Are you a medic ninja?" Naruto asked. She shook her head. "But how did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"It's something I learned alone over the past few years," Kiyomi explained. Naruto kept on examining his hand. "Thanks a lot! Your amazing!" He exclaimed. "No problem!"


	7. Thanks Nii-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi!" Sasuke yelled running down the hall torwards Naruto's room. _'I'm so stupid! How could I yell at her like that? She never does anything wrong, stupid Itatchi!'_ Sasuke thought.

"Kiyomi, I think I hear Sasuke calling for you," Sakura said. "He is? Well let him yell," she said sternly. Sakura was confused, but she decided not to interfere.

"Kiyomi! There you are! Lets go hone, I need to talk yo you," Sasuke said panting. "A-are you oh Nii-chan?" She quickly asked. He nodded.

"I-I'm sorry," Kiyomi whispered. Sasuke walked torwards her, "Lets go home," he said. "O-ok, I'll see you later Naruto, Sakura, and Naruto if your other hand hurts tell me, ok?" He nodded. Sakura and Naruto said goodbye, and the two siblings were off, going home.

On their way home, nobody talked, Sasuke stood behind her, pushing her wheelchair. "Are you hungry? Do you want something? There's a toy shop over there, you want something from there?" Sasuke asked.

Even though Kiyomi was eleven, she loved toys, every chance she got, she would ask Sasuke if she could buy one. While she was younger, she stayed in the same room at Orochimaru. While Sasuke had everything, she had nothing, so Sasuke tried his best to cheer her up.

Kiyomi's expression brightened. "A-are you sure Nii-chan?" She asked. "Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Do you have anything special in mind?" Sasuke asked. "Not really," she explained. Sasuke pushed her wheelchair into the store.

"Well, pick whatever you want," he said. Kiyomi scanned the store, there were lots of things she wanted.

The store was full of toys! Building blocks, teddy bears, dolls, toy trains, plastic animals, and more...

Kiyomi spotted a blond haired doll, (the type that was stuffed and sowed) she had a blue dress, blue eyes, white leggings, and sowed on light blue shoes.

"Sasuke, can you hand me that one?" She asked. Sasuke grabbed the doll, and handed it to his sister. Kiyomi loved the color blue. Kiyomi giggled, the doll kind of reminded her of Ino.

"Sasuke, I want this one!" Kiyomi said excitedly. "Sure, do you want anything else?" He asked. "Well, I was kind of hungry," she said. Sasuke nodded. "How about ramen?" He asked. "Yay!"

Sasuke paid for the doll, and they both left the store. "Thanks a lot Nii-chan!" Kiyomi said, hugging her doll, and making her jump and dance up and down in her lap. "Your welcome!" He replied.

"Sasuke, I-I'm sorry I got you mad earlier, I promise I won't do it again," she said, she looked at back at Sasuke. "You're not the one that should apologize, I am, I'm really sorry, but Naruto makes me go crazy!" He said. Kiyomi giggled. "It's ok."

They both reached the ramen shop that Naruto always goes to. They went in and saw a familiar yellow haired boy, and a familiar sensei sitting next to him.

"Kiyomi! What a coincidence!" Naruto exclaimed. Four emtpy bowls of ramens sat on the counter next to him. His forehead was wrapped in bandages, and so was the hand that she didn't heal.

"I thought you were in the hospital," she explained. "Oh, well, I had an argument with Grandma Tsunade, and she let me out," he explained.

"Hi Kiyomi, Sasuke, what happened Kiyomi? Were you sick? Is that why you and Sasuke didn't come to the academy today? All your friends were asking about you guys," Iruka sensei asked. "I- um, lets just say..." she trailed off. "If you want to know ask Lady Hokage," Sasuke continued.

Iruka sensei nodded in agreement. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Come eat!" Naruto said, stuffing the barbecued pork down his mouth.

Sasuke carried Kiyomi, and helped her sit on a stool. "Thanks Nii-san," she said. He smiled, and got up on a stool. "What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm... How about ramen with extra vegetables," she answered.

"Could I have one ramen with extra vegetables, and one ramen with barbecued chicken," Sasuke said. Kiyomi played with her doll while she waited for her food to get ready. She braided her hair, and made her jump around.

"You still play with dolls?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shot Naruto a death stare. Luckily Kiyomi was to busy playing with her doll so she didn't notice.

Iruka sensei would talk to Naruto, and Naruto would yell. Naruto would order more, and more ramen, and Iruka sensei looked loke he was about to die. Sasuke would talk to Kiyomi, and they would both play around.

Kiyomi laughed her heart out when Sasuke started to tickle her. "Stop! Stop! I surrender!" She said laughing. Sasuke stopped, and Kiyomi giggled.

"Here you go!" The man said passing two bowls of ramen torwards the two siblings. "Wow! This looks amazing!" Kiyomi said.

Sasuke and Kiyomi both started to eat. It was delicious! Kiyomi especially loved the broccoli.

"Have you ever tried the barbecued pork?" Naruto asked Kiyomi. She shook her head. "Kiyomi doesn't eat anything that doesn't have vegetables in it, and she doesn't like pork," Sasuke replied. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Kiyomi isn't like you Naruto! She eats healthy foods! Unlike you! I dont think you've ever eaten a vegetable before! You need to start eating things other than ramen!" Iruka sensei said, and started to lecture Naruto.

"Sasuke, thanks a lot for today!" Kiyomi said. "I'm happy you enjoyed it." Sasuke ordered another bowl, but Kiyomi was full from the first. She continued to play with her doll. Later on Kiyomi put her head down.

"Kiyomi, are you ok?" Sasuke asked. She looked up. "Yeah, just a little sleepy," she said yawning. "Ok then let's go home," he said. Sasuke put Kiyomi back into her wheelchair, he payed the bill, then Kiyomi waved goodbye, and they headed home. The sun was setting, and the clouds turned pick on the reflection. Kiyomi loved looking at the sky, she doesn't really know why.

They both reached their apartment. Sasuke helped Kiyomi get her pajamas from the drawer, he left while she put them on.

It was dark outside, and the sun has set. Kiyomi was really tired, and sleepy. Today kinda reminded her of the day Sasuke told her that he was her brother.

"Kiyomi, do you want to look at the stars tonight? The sky is very clear!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Yeah! Can we do it like last time?" She asked.

"You mean sleep outside on the balcony?" He asked. Kiyomi rolled the wheelchair out of the room. "Yeah! I mean if you have time, if you can't it's fine," she said. "Sure!" He exclaimed.

Tomorrow was a Saturday, so they didn't need to go to the academy. Which made Sasuke happy, he hated going to the academy.

Kiyomi waited inside as Sasuke put the mattresses and blankets outside on their balcony. "Come on!" He said. Kiyomi rolled herself outside. "Wow Nii-chan! This is amazing!" She said.

Sasuke laid Kiyomi down on the mattress, and covered her with a blanket. Then he left to change. _'Just like I first knew he was my brother'_ she thought. "You like it?" He said.

Kiyomi looked up, Sasuke was in his pajamas, and was holding a bear. "Here, you forgot them in the room," Sasuke said handing Kiyomi her doll, and her teddy bear. "Thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke laid down next to Kiyomi. The sky was emptied out of clouds, and the stars were twinkling in the sky. It was a full moon, and they moon showed up brightly.

Kiyomi hugged Sasuke's arm, and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks a lot Sasuke," she quietly said. "For what?" He asked. "For being my brother," she said, and fell asleep. Sasuke smiled. "Thanks for being my Imouto," he said, and drifted to sleep.


	8. How I met Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Note: This chapter is the memory of when Kiyomi first met Sasuke.**

"Come on! The screaming came from that direction!" Naruto said.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were training when they heard screaming coming from the Konoha woods. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon. And out of nowhere they heard the scream.

Sasuke and his friends hid in the trees and saw four ninja from the Hidden Sound Village. With them there was a girl with long white hair, half her hair was covering her face, she was wearing a long grey dress, and an old pair of ninja sandals. Her hands were tied behind her back, she was sitting on her knees, crying.

"Were in the Leaf Village! Why do you have to be so slow! I don't even know why Orochimaru kept you! Look at you! Your worthless and have no purpose in life!" The man shouted, he clutched her hair and pulled her up, then kicked the girl in the stomach, she coughed up blood, then was sent crashing into a tree.

"I'm just glad your blind and weak," the man exclaimed. He walked torwards her, and pulled her hair. "I should just kill you! You won't get to see anything, or even meet your precious brother!" He said. And pulled a kunai out of his pouch, and put it near her neck. "What do you think? Should I kill her?" He asked.

"We've got to save her!" Shikamaru whispered. "Hey, you! You can't hurt her like that! Everyone has a purpose in life! So back off!" Naruto yelled. "Idiot!" Shikamaru and Sasuke shouted.

They all went in, Sasuke punched and Shikamaru kicked, the man left Kiyomi, they all started to fight, but the only problem is that Kiyomi was also feeling all their pains.

"Please stop, it hurts," she whispered. Shikamaru punched someone in the stomach, and Kiyomi coughed up more blood. "Sasuke! Take the girl and... You! Watch out!" Shikamaru shouted at the white haired girl. Two poisoned kunai knives hit her knees, causing her to bleed heavily. She shrieked in pain, and started to cry even more. "Sasuke! Take her to the hospital fast! We'll be fine!" Shikamaru shouted.

As much as Sasuke hated taking orders, the girl needed help, so he agreed. The girl was still awake but it looked like all the punches and kicks where coming torwards her, somehow. "Who are you?" She asked as Sasuke. He quickly untied her hands. The kunai's were still stuck in her knees. He quickly pulled them out, took some cloth out of his pouch, and wrapped her knees to stop the bleeding. Then picked her up bridal style. And ran out of the forest.

"Who are you?" she asked again. "The meet and greet is later, first I have to get you to the hospital," Sasuke explained. "W-what! N-no, I'm fine, take me back!" She said. Sasuke didn't stop. "You have to take me back!They're going to kill my brother if you don't! Take me back! Please!" She said, he eyes welling up with tears.

Sasuke felt bad, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't turn back, she needed to go to the hospital. "I won't turn back, your going to die if you don't go to the hospital," he explained. She tried to push Sasuke away, bur she couldn't. "What's your name?" He asked.

The girl didn't answer. "Tell me your name," he said again. "Take me back! I don't want them to kill my brother! Please!" She said. "Tell me your name!" He said, close to yelling. She was finding it hard to concentrate. "K-kiyomi, Kiyomi Uchiha," she said, then passed out.

Sasuke stopped running. "Uchiha?" He asked, but she didn't answer. _'Could I be her- no, no, she's mistaken,'_ he thought. He shook his head and continued torwards the hospital.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked. "There are ninja from the Sound Village in the Konoha woods, me, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki found them, they were hurting this girl, somehow she says that she's blind, and that she's an Uchiha," Sasuke explained, but while he was explaining, he was also confused.

The nurse looked at the girl in shock. "Follow me, quickly!" She said, and they ran to the emergency room, and met up with Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya, along the way.

The nurse explained everything as they ran. "We've got to close up those wounds, they're poisoned, and she got beat up too much!" Lady Tsunade said.

Sasuke felt like he had a connection to the girl, and he kind of worried about her. The nurse took the girl out of his hands, and told him to wait outside, Lady Tsunade sent ANBU to take care of the ninja, and Jiraiya stood outside with Sasuke.

"Tell me what you heard, saw, and know," he said to Sasuke. "I told you already, she's blind, she's weak, she was with Sound ninja, and she claims to be an Uchiha somehow, but I've never seen her before," Sasuke said.

"She has a curse mark," Jiraiya stated. _'Who is that girl? Why do I have a feeling that I know her?'_ Sasuke said. Then a piercing shriek came from the room. This made Sasuke worry even more. "Lady Tsunade came out. "Jiraya, I need you to fix her vision," she said. And Jiraya went in.

Three hours later, Shikamaru and Naruto came to the hospital. "So? What happened to that girl?" Shikamaru asked. "Ya! Hey, did any of you guys notice how pretty she was? Anyways, us and the ANBU beat them up!" Naruto said. Shikamaru smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Hey! Are you guys ok? Well you look like you are to me! Sasuke I need to talk to you for a moment," Lady Tsunade said. Sasuke got up, and walked into the room the girl was in. She was covered in a blanket, and her eyes were wrapped in bandages. Jiraya and the medic team were nowhere to be seen.

"You see, this girl is really an Uchiha, and, um... how do I say this... she's your sister," she explained. Sasuke's chin dropped open. He looked back at the girl. "But, how? How do you know? She looks nothing like me," Sasuke exclaimed. A million questions were swirling in his head. _'How old is she? How come I've never seen her? Where was she? Why at Orochimaru? Why was she being captive? Did she not want me to die?'_ He thought.

"I ran some DNA tests, they all lead back to your family," she explained, "I know it's a lot to take in, but you can't tell her that your her brother, Jiraya fixed her vision, but she cant remove the bandages until tomorrow. Don't tell her, she can't take in too much until she removes her bandages, her legs aren't paralyzed but the kunai's that hit her were poisoned. I'll send her home with you, just pretend that your a ninja that volunteered to help her, and don't tell anyone she's your sister, except for Naruto and Shikamaru if they ask, if you want some alone time with her, you can, she won't wake up anytime soon," she explained.

Sasuke was speechless, but he nodded slowly. Lady Tsunade smiled, and left the room. The room had a bed, light blue curtains, and tile floor, the equipment had been removed. His sister was in the bed, covered by a blanket.

She had a painful, and exhausted expression. Sasuke felt like crying. Tears flooded down his face as he knelt down beside her bed. He couldn't belive it, this was his younger sister! The girl that was hurting right now was his sister, how could that be? How come he'd never seen her before or heard something about her?

But that wasn't the worst part, he had to pretend he doesn't know her for a whole week! It's going to be hard for him.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto and Shikamaru came in. "So? Who's the girl? Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer, both Shikamaru and Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes were very red, as if he were crying. He was sitting on a chair next to the beautiful girl.

"Sasuke who is she? Lady Hokage said you knew," Shikamaru asked. Sasuke still didn't answer, and played around with the girls hair. "What if she's his long lost girlfriend," Naruto whispered, Sasuke shot him a death stare.

Sasuke held the girls hand. "If I tell you, you promise not to tell her, or anyone else in this village," he said. Shikamaru and Naruto nodded. "Her name is Kiyomi, and, she's my younger sister," Sasuke said looking at her.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped wide open and so did Naruto's. "You have a sister! How come you never told anyone!" Naruto exclaimed. "Because I didn't even know she existed!" Sasuke shouted. He calmed himself down and looked back at Kiyomi. "But you can't tell her, it'll be too much pressure on her," Sasuke explained.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he just stared at the girl. _'This is such a drag! Why did I have to rescue some as beautiful as her?'_ He thought.

Four hours passed, and everyone was still sitting by Kiyomi. Naruto didn't yell or anything and Shikamaru either. Sasuke would hold her hand and play around with her hair. Lady Tsunade walked in. "She hasn't woken up yet, huh? Well anyways Sasuke you need to go by a different name, I don't know if she's going to know your her brother or not, how about Atem?" She said. Shikamaru smirked, and Naruto quietly laughed. Sasuke shrugged, and looked back at the girl.

She started to groan, and her hand moved a little. Sasuke quickly put her hand on the bed so that she wouldnt notice. Even though she didn't open her eyes, she sat up. "What's going on?" She quietly said. She was about to remove the bandages from her eyes. "Stop, dont do it!" Lady Hokage said. "Huh? W-who are y-you?" Kiyomi asked.

"I'm the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village," she said. "H-hidden Leaf! Orochimaru is going to kill my brother! I've got to go back!" Kiyomi said in a scared tone. "Don't worry, your safe here, our ninja saved you, I treated your wounds you'll be able to remove your bandages in about a week, you'll be able to see," Lady Tsunade explained.

"T-Thank you, but what about my brother?I Do you know anyone named Sasuke Uchiha? I've been needing to see him for a couple years now," She asked. Lady Hokage was right, she did know. "No, he, um, died in the Uchiha massacre," Lady Hokage replied.

"D-died?" She stuttered. Kiyomi felt like a kunai was stabbing her throat. "Who? H-how did it happen?" She asked. "That's a story for another time," Lady Hokage replied. Did her brother really die?

Sasuke wanted to tell her that he was right there. Kiyomi was so confused. She didn't want her brother to be dead. She'd heard that he was the only survivor. She wanted to have a family in this world.

"C-could I talk to you privately Lady Hokage?" She asked. "Sure, boys get out," she said.

The obeyed, then left the room.

"I-I can't stay here, I, um, it'll be obvious that I'm in the hospital, isn't there somewhere else I-I can g-go? I-if it isn't a lot o-of trouble," she stuttered and lied. "Hmm... you do have a point, ok, is it ok for me to send you to live with a genin ninja?" Lady Tsunade asked. Kiyomi nodded. "Sa- I mean Atem come in here," Lady Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke or 'Atem' came in. "Your going to be guarding Kiyomi, ok?" She asked. "Of course," he replied. Sasuke was so excited, yet so nervous.

 _Another 2 hours later..._

"Ok, if she needs anything, help her with it, don't let her move too much, she needs to eat, it looks like she hasn't eaten in days! Two days from now, help her to try and walk, ok?" Lady Hokage said to Sasuke, who nodded quickly every time.

Kiyomi was sitting in a wheelchair, she sat and her head down facing her lap. But she still couldn't believe her brother was 'dead'. How could it happen? But she had a feeling that he was still alive, and somewhere near her.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke/ Atem asked. "Y-yeah," she said, and they left the hospital. Sasuke took a way through a small forest, different than the one she was in. Then a beautiful smell traveled to her nose.

"W-whats that smell?" She asked. "They're flowers! Do you want one?" Sasuke said. She slowly nodded. Sasuke picked a few pink roses, he held her hand open, and made her close her hands.

She started to feel the soft texture of the petals, and the sturdy stem. She pressed the flowers to her nose, and inhaled the most beautiful smell. She smilied. "Whats a flower?" She asked. "It's something that grow? Why? Haven't you smelled one before?" She shook her head. "This is the first time im out of the dungeon," she whispered.

Sasuke's heart ached. His sister had been living in a dungeon her whole life? "A flower in something that grows, kinda like us humans," he explained. She slowly nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "A bit," she replied. "Ok! What do you want to eat? Sushi? Barbecue? Oh! There's a ramen shop close to here! Want to eat there!" Sasuke said in unusual happy tone.

"I-I don't know what that is, s-sorry," she said quietly. "Oh, um, you know what, we should make some soup at home! It'll be delicious!" Sasuke said. "O-ok," she replied.

They arrived home at sunset, which was about 5:30. It was getting chilly in Konoha. Sasuke walked into the house, and pushed Kiyomi infront of him.

Lady Tsunade had given Kiyomi pajamas to change in the hospital, so she didn't have to change.

"I-I'm going to have to pick you up, is it ok?" Sasuke asked. "Um, o-ok," she said. Sasuke picked her up, (bridal style), and layed her on the couch. "I'll go get a blanket, be right back."

Sasuke got a blanket and covered her with it. "Thankyou," she said. "No problem, I'll go make the soup, I'll be right back."

Ten minutes past, and Sasuke came in the living room with two bowls of soup. Since Kiyomi couldn't see, and the food was hot, Sasuke would feed her. "That w-was delicious, t-thank you," she stuttered. "Your welcome," he replied.

 _'He's nice,'_ Kiyomi thought. _'Wow! She's so nice! I'm glad she's my sister!'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke came back into the living room to find out that Kiyomi had drifted off to sleep. She was lightly snoring, but Sasuke didn't mind. She must have been exhausted. He slowly picked her up, trying not to startle her, but he accidentally did. "Huh?" She said in a startled tone. "Don't worry, it's just me, I'm only taking you to your room," Sasuke explained. "O-oh, sorry I'm a lot of trouble," she said as Sasuke walked torwards her room. "No, no, your fine, really," he replied.

He laid her on the bed, and covered her with a slightly thicker blanket, and it was light blue. The room contained a white closet, a night stand, and a big window near the left side of the bed.

"G-goodnight, Atem," she said and smiled. He frowned at the name, but it wasn't her fault, she didn't even know her that he was her brother, "Goodnight!" He replied.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up. He found out that, somehow, Kiyomi was dressed, in the living room, in her wheelchair. She was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt, with black pants. Before he even walked in she sensed him. "Good morning Atem," she said quietly. "Good morning," he replied.

He took her to the kitchen, and made breakfast. He put the plates and forks on the table. He was about to help her, when he found out that she was easily eating, and then they both started to eat.

Then Kiyomi rolled herself to the sink, and placed her empty plate there.

"H-how did you do that? You still have your bandages on,"Sasuke said. "I can sense things, somehow," she explained. He slowly nodded. "Ok."

Later Sasuke took Kiyomi to the hospital. "Are you excited?" He asked her. "Mhm, I've been wanting to see since forever!" She exclaimed. "What's the first thing you want to see?" Sasuke asked. Kiyomi's smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" He asked. "The first person I wanted to see was my brother," she said quietly.

Sasuke's heart ached. _'I'm right here!'_ He wanted to tell her, but it would be too much pressure. Sasuke looked at Kiyomi, she was so sorrow, why?

"Then what's something else you want to see?" He asked. "The sky, and stars," she replied, but the smile didn't reppear.

They arrrived at the hospital, and for some reason the Hokage was there to greet them, then she took them into a room.

"Are you ready?" Lady Tsunde asked. Kiyomi nodded. She unraveled the bandages, until nothing but Kiyomi's eyes were closed. "Ok, open them," she said. Sasuke was so excited! His sister was going to finally see!

Lady Tsunade stood infront of Kiyomi, and so did Sasuke. Kiyomi slowly opened her eyes. But they were in Sharingan form, then they returned to their crystal blue color. She smiled looking around, at her hands, her hair, the room, then at Lady Tsunade and Sasuke. "Thank you!" She said. Both nodded.

"I need to talk to you aside, come with me," Lady Hokage said to Sasuke. They left Kiyomi in the room, looking around.

"Listen, you can tell Kiyomi that your her brother today ok?" She said. Sasuke smiled, (yes he smiled).

Later they left the hospital, and Sasuke took the path that went through the woods. "Is that the sky?" Kiyomi asked. Sasuke nodded. She smiled. "Wow! It's so big!" She exclaimed.

Kiyomi would look around and giggle. She was never this happy before. She could finally see. "What's that?" She asked, as a butterfly landed on her finger. "It's a butterfly," Sasuke explained. "A butterfly," she repeated quietly.

"I've got a surprise for you tonight," Sasuke said. "Really Atem! Your the best!" She said.

A rabbit crossed the path and landed in her lap. "What is this?" She asked again. The rabbit started to rub his head against her neck. "A rabbit," He said.

Along the way, Kiyomi asked many questions, but Sasuke didn't mind. It was her first time seeing anything.

When they reached the house, Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting outside. "Who are they?" She asked as they closer. "Me and them saved you yesterday," he explained.

"Hey S- I mean Atem," Naruto said. "Hey, aren't you Kiyomi?" Naruto asked. She slowly nodded. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet you," he said. "And I'm Naruto, the future Hokage!" He yelled. "N-nice to meet you too," she answered.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure your ok, you can see now right?" Shikamaru said. She nodded smiling. "Well thats great! Now you can see me train!" Naruto said.

"I need to go, later," Shikamaru said, and left. "Atem can I ask you something?" Kiyomi said. Sasuke knelt down, and she whispered something in his ear. He sighed then nodded. "Naruto, do you want to come over?" Sasuke asked, and started to point to Kiyomi with his eyes. "Uhh... sure!" He said.

They entered the house, and all sat in the living room. Kiyomi started to look around, looking confused, but happy at the same time. "So... this is the first time you see, right?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Have you even trained before?" Naruto asked. "Um... I don't know," she replied. Naruto wasn't really surprised. "I could train you if you want!" He explained. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "S-sure," she stuttered. "You have to try to walk, the doctors said it's better, just so that isn't so hard later," he explained. "O-ok."

Sasuke held her hands, and she stood up. She winced a bit, but slowly walked with Sasuke infront of her. She would loose balance every here and then, but she managed.

"Is it better?" He asked. "I-it hurts a bit, but not as much as before, b-but thank you," she said. Sasuke nodded, and let her sit down on the couch.

It was starting to get near the night, and the sunset was about to show. Sasuke pushed Kiyomi to the door at the kitchen balcony. "Look," he said, pointing to the cascading colors of the sky. Her eyes were filled with disbelief.

Naruto walked outside, he smiled. "The sunset, huh? Pretty amazing right?" He said. "Sunset," she repeated quietly, then nodded. Naruto eventually left, he said that he had to go train, then it was only Sasuke and Kiyomi in the house.

A bit after, Sasuke took her in to eat dinner.

"I'll show you your surprise after we finish eating," he said. Her eyes brightened, then she nodded quickly. Sasuke made some rice, and chicken to go with it. Then he started eating with chopsticks.

Kiyomi looked at the chopsticks with a confused expression. "Let me show you," Sasuke said. After five minutes of teaching, she finally got the hang of it. She ate her plate, then rolled herself to the sink. Then she she sat and waited until the boys were done eating, so she could see her surprise.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke told her to close her eyes, and he pushed her out onto the balcony. "Ok, open your eyes," he said. She opened her eyes to see a dark surface, but it was covered by little dots that glowed white. "It's beautiful!" She said. But then kinda frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "There was just someone that I really wanted to see the stars with me, someone special," she said. "And who is that special someone?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew the answer. "My brother..." she said, her eyes about to cry. "You know something, he is seeing the stars with you," Sasuke explained.

"He is? How?" She stuttered looking at Sasuke. "Because, I'm your brother," he said. Kiyomi looked at Sasuke in disbelief. She scanned his eyes to make sure he wasn't joking. Sasuke was sitting on the ground infront of her smiling.

He got up, and pulled her into a hug. Kiyomi hugged him as tightly as she could. And she started crying tears of joy. _'I finally got to see him, after all this time!'_ She thought.

"But how?" She whispered. "I couldn't tell you because it would be too much pressure, but I'm your brother, and your my sister," he explained. Kiyomi was so happy, she couldn't believe it. He really was her brother. He wasn't dead, or hurt! It was a miracle.

They pulled out of the hug. Kiyomi had tears flooding down her face, but she was smiling. Sasuke wiped her tears, then looked her in the eyes. "You'll be safe from now on, ok? I'll protect you with my life," he said. _'His life? So this is what it's like to have a sibling. I like it, and I'll protect him with my life if I have to,'_ she thought.

That day, Sasuke put some mattresses outside, along with think blankets, and they slept outside. They gazed up at the stars, and fell asleep.

After that, Sasuke taught Kiyomi how to read and write, she was a fast learner, and smart like her brother, maybe even smarter. But one thing is, she didn't know that she had an older brother.

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Um

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Later on, Kiyomi got her mark sealed. But then she joins the Akatsuki, just to protect Sasuke. She returns later, but she's totally different. Red streaks in her hair, wearing black and red. And her ears are pierced, she wears a lot of rings, and high heeled boots. She stays with Sasuke, and slowly returns to her normal self, but keeping her style. She and Kabuto break up because Kabuto was going to kill Sasuke.

 **Well thats the end, I had to stop writing this. I ran out of ideas. I'm making a crossover though. So check that out. Thanks!**


End file.
